The Stars Echoing
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Mereka hanyalah dua anak muda yang berselimutkan bintang-bintang. S.N


Ada bintang-bintang di matamu.

Naruto berkata, setengah tidur dan meraih selimutnya lebih erat. Awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, karena mereka berdua tengah terbentang di atas karpet dan kantong tidur dan senter yang dibiarkan menyala. Malam itu tenang seperti lautan di musim dingin, minus angin yang dingin menusuk digantikan oleh semilir yang membawa bau dari padang bunga daffodil. Mereka hanya dua anak muda yang dibuai hamparan rasi di langit dan suara dari kota yang bergegas hendak terlelap itu hanya samar-samar di kejauhan.

Ketika Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, ia mendengar dengkuran lembut dari partner di sebelahnya. Naruto sudah tenggelam dalam kepompong selimut biru kesukaannya, dan Sasuke tertinggal sendirian di sini menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya, memikirkan apa yang baru ia dengar barusan. Hirup pikuk keluarga Namikaze yang terlihat dari teras kaca yang masih terang merupakan layar yang menyembunyikan mereka berdua dari apapun. Ini adalah halaman belakang yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

Matamu segelap langit mendung, Sasuke. Hanya saja jika mereka ketumpahan tinta-

Namun ketika Sasuke berjengit sedikit terluka atas pernyataan itu, Naruto berhenti dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Anak itu aneh, mewarisi antik ibunya yang berkata-kata serabutan diantara gelembung kata-kata yang mengalir deras, seperti air terjun musim semi, setiap kali Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

* * *

Kadang-kadang ia bertanya apa yang Naruto lihat di matanya terutama saat mereka memandangi bintang bersama. Selalu saja ada momen yang tercuri dari piring-piring berisi sosis bakar yang kini kosong, dimana Sasuke akan mendongak dan menemukan bibir Naruto yang kotor akan minyak bergerak-gerak tanpa suara seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ketika Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mematikan padanya, Naruto hanya akan meringis dan itu membuat tiga cakaran bekas perkelahian di pipinya semakin jelas, pikir Sasuke. Ia harus berhenti mencuri menatap Sasuke diam-diam. Ia harus memberikan Sasuke kesempatan yang sama.

Hal yang sama terjadi ketika mereka bersepeda bersama di malam hari ketika perpustakaan hampir tutup dan Naruto menolak memakai mobil yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya- sekaligus memaksa Sasuke untuk bersepeda bersama.

Langit ini adalah kanvas dari rasi-rasi yang ditebarkan Tuhan sekenanya, Naruto berucap, ketika mereka meluncur dari tanjakan di bukit dan melepas tangannya dari stang.

Aku menyukai bayangan mereka di matamu, Sasuke. Matamu segelap langit malam, kupikir.

Dan ketika Naruto mengubah topik pembicaran itu ke hal yang lain dengan begitu cepat, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan- berat hatinya yang menyusup ataupun rasa kecewa yang menggigit- entah apa alasannya diantara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu hendak lepas dari rusuknya.

* * *

Ketika mereka mencapai universitas, Naruto pindah.

Sasuke menolak membantunya mengepak barang-barang ke dalam kardus, karena ia tahu hatinya tidak akan ikut ke dalamnya. Sebaliknya, ia hanya duduk termangu di kamarnya sendiri dan melihat sosok siluet Naruto mondar-mandir dari jendela mereka berdua yang berhadapan sambil menelan sesuatu yang berat, sepertinya, dan menghitung-hitung seberapa lama ia akan (akhirnya) terbiasa dengan pemandangan kamar yang kosong dan usang, bukan jendela yang menyala tempat ia biasa melemparkan kerikil atau dua agar punya teman berbicara.

* * *

Kuliah berlangsung dalam blur. Antara one-night stand yang merupakan hasil dari kegerahan akan suara dormintori yang mengganggu, berpuluh-puluh scotch yang ia teguk, dan kertas-kertas yang berlarian di udara- selalu ada di sejauh Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya. Hitam dan putih, sesuatu pasti salah dengan matanya dan ia mulai mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tipis setiap kali menghadapi tebalnya taburan kata-kata yang harus ia hafal per huruf. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang ia pikirkan dulu waktu memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang astrolog, ahli perbintangan.

Namun ada perasaan tenang tersendiri, menggantikan ruangan yang kosong dan gelap di hatinya ketika ia melarikan jari-jarinya yang kurus ke atas peta, menelusuri rasi-rasi seolah ia bisa menyentuh mereka; bola-bola gas yang liar dan tak tertaklukkan (sama seperti Naruto). Setiap kali ia menengadahkan pandangannya ke vakum luar angkasa untuk mencari-cari bola gas yang belum ternama (karena ia sudah menyiapkannya), ia teringat akan langit siang kembali yang memantulkan mata orang itu.

Sampai suatu ketika saat gulungan kertas berisi diploma ia kantongi seadanya dan kabur mengendarai mobil sedan miliknya kencang-kencang di semenanjung pantai utara, Sasuke berhenti di hamparan pasir putih yang sepi. Sayup-sayup angin utara yang berhembus menggelutuk tulang membuatnya gentar, dan oh, apa yang ia lakukan, merindukan langit yang biru kembali dan senyum yang tak kalah terangnya dengan bintang gemintang?

Ia memasang teleskop portablenya di sana. Teleskop itu bergores-gores dan nyaris rubuh dihantam angin yang berhembus makin edan dari laut, ia datang bertalu-talu, namun dengan tangan yang gemetaran (hasil kerja empat tahun, bodoh, apakah kau mendengarkanku sekarang? Aku tahu setiap inci dari langit yang kita semua tahu dan menghafalkan nama bintangnya, hanya untukmu) - dan langit menggelap, tirai pertunjukkan terbuka.

Sasuke memandang, mencari-cari, dan meringis menahan gemelutuk giginya, hingga tiba di sebuah titik yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya bila saja matanya tidak cukup tajam- dan melirik ke buku panduan. Seharusnya tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Seharusnya- ada di buku ini- bintang di sebelah spica-

Ia memastikan semuanya berulang kali, dan bahkan mengutuk, dan ingin tersenyum.

Kutemukan dirimu.

* * *

Ia telah menutup matanya beribu-ribu kali dan membayangkan ekspresi Naruto ketika ia datang, membanting artikel koran itu mengenai Sasuke Uchiha, 20 tahun(an), menemukan sebuah bintang yang kemudian ia beri nama Naruto- sejenis benda yang dapat kau temukan dalam ramen.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ketika membuka matanya kembali dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, seperti bintang yang telah mati, tak hilang dari sana. Naruto yang telah tumbuh dewasa, sungguh tampan, dalam syal merah dan kemeja berselera buruk yang bertabrakan dengan warna matanya. Seorang wanita asing berambut merah muda dalam pakaian musim dingin yang terlalu ketat, terlalu terang norak untuk disandingkan oleh pria gemilang di sebelahnya. Senyum wanita itu terlalu dipaksakan ketika ia tertawa bersama Naruto. Sebuah undangan disodorkan dengan sopan di atas meja yang kini memisahkan mereka berdua.

Pernikahan itu akan berlangsung sebulan lagi.

Sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke membeku namun wajahnya tak ikut kaku, yang menyunggingkan senyum yang dingin dan menerima undangan itu dengan baik, dan menyakukannya. Ia menyipit, ingin membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan komentar tentang selera buruk Naruto tentang wanita, namun yang keluar hanyalah permisi karena ia ada janji setelah ini untuk pergi makan malam dengan orang lain.

Menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan tenang, dan meremas artikel impian itu dalam genggamannya yang basah.

* * *

_Bintang-bintang itu begitu terang-_

_Seterang matamu._

_Namun mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Mungkin siang dan malam hanya akan bertabrakan dengan senja. Mungkin dirimu tidak akan pernah mengerti obsesiku agar kita berdua bisa kembali ke masa lama- dimana berselimutkan langit malam dan diterangi senter gemintang aku dapat menatapmu dan-_

_-mengatakan bahwa aku menamai bintang itu dengan namamu._

* * *

_fin_


End file.
